


Please, just let me carry you

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Depressing prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: "No! I am undefeatable!!!" Lyra screeched at the top of her lungs, waving her arms about dramatically. Unfortunately this demonstration threw off her already shaky balance and she tripped straight to the ground, her other shoe flying off into the darkness to join its' fellow.
Series: Depressing prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602877





	Please, just let me carry you

The yellow light of street lamps bounced off concrete, casting the night in an artificial glow. Laughter and muffled music echoed through the streets. The smell of cheap cigarettes and cheaper alcohol permeated the air.

"Noooooo," A whine pierced the settled atmosphere.

"Ly-," a man began to respond, being quickly interrupted by a shoe with a broken heel flying at him. He dodged the shoe with exasperated ease.

"There could be glass anywhere," the man continued persistently.

"I have _eyes_ Sam," the woman scoffed in reply, gesturing wildly with her remaining shoe still in hand.

"Lyra. Please, just let me carry you," The man sighed, near defeat.

"No! I am undefeatable!!!" Lyra screeched at the top of her lungs, waving her arms about dramatically. Unfortunately this demonstration threw off her already shaky balance and she tripped straight to the ground, her other shoe flying off into the darkness to join its' fellow.

Sam sighed again, in utter exasperation.

"Just... let me carry you?" he asked in a hopeful last attempt at somewhat taming Lyra's madness.

The woman staggered back to her feet, accepting her friend's supportive hold on her arms.

"You can carry me ifffff you buy me muffins," she grinned excitedly.

Sam mumbled into his hands in frustration.

"Fine. Yes. I will get you muffins tomorrow _if_ you let me carry you and _if_ you agree to be the designated sober friend next time," he conceded with a fond shake of the head.

"Yay!" Lyra crowed, flinging her arms around him clumsily.

"Mu-ffins, mu-ffins, mu-ffins," her chants faded into the night as she was carried home.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that started it all!  
> "Please, just let me carry you."  
> Hope you enjoyed, as always feel free to criticise :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
